<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three In The Morning by gayimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250336">Three In The Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayimp/pseuds/gayimp'>gayimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, pissing inside of someone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayimp/pseuds/gayimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou wakes up and pisses inside Kozume and then they fuck, that's it. Timeskip, they're like early twenties and they live together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three In The Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't really have an excuse I just like piss and Kenma and Hinata together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou shifted and woke up slowly. He rolled over on the bed and saw that is was only three in the morning. He closed his eyes and moved closer to Kozume till he was pressed up against his back. He tried for a few minutes to fall back asleep, but his bladder was too full for him to drift off. He'd moved every few minutes to try to evade the inevitable. </p>
<p>"Just go already, Shouyou. I want to sleep and you're making that impossible." Kozume mumbled out tiredly. Shouyou blushed and nodded even though Kozume couldn't see him. He moved back and pulled his boxers down till he could take his cock out. He was a little hard, but not enough to stop him from being able to go. He grabbed Kozume's hips and pulled them together while his other hand held his cock. He pressed it into Kozume's entrance and let out a small moan. </p>
<p>They had fucked earlier that night so Kozume was still wet and he slipped in without much resistance. When he was fully sheathed, Kozume pushed his hips back once and reached back until his hand grasped Shouyou's hand. It was always a little difficult for Shouyou to start even though they had done this multiple times over. Kozume squeezed his muscles and Shouyou gasped as a little spurt came from the head of his cock. Instinctively he stopped the flow as soon as it started before remembering that that was the entire point. </p>
<p>After a moment of hesitation he relaxed his muscles and started to relieve himself inside Kozume. Kozume whined out quietly. He loved the closeness of Shouyou filling him up. Shouyou started to thrust his hips a little bit, not enough to start much of anything, but enough to feel good. Kozume took the hand he was grasping and brought it around to his dick. </p>
<p>"Shou, please, Shou, nmm-." Kozume's voice was still soft but there was a hint of pleading to it too. He always got like this when Shouyou was using him. Shouyou continued moving his hips slowly and started stroking Kozume's length in time with his movements. He'd finished peeing, but didn't pull back. His cock was hard now and Kozume's gasps told him he might as well stay there and get them off together. Neither of them would be able to sleep without coming. His hand sped up on Kozume's length and he moved until Kozume was on his back and Shouyou was over him. Piss was getting pushed out with every thrust and Kozume's voice was raising in volume. </p>
<p>"Shou, fuck, I'm gonna come, please." Kozume gasped out. He wasn't really asking for anything in particular really he just always tended to babble when he was turned on. Shouyou smiled and leaned down to connect their lips. His thrusts slowed a little as they kissed. </p>
<p>He pulled away slightly, "come with me Kozume, yeah?" He sped up and drove his cock deeper into Kozume. His hand gripped Kozume's hip, grasping at the slight fat that had settled there after high school. The other was still stroking Kozume's length. Kozume got louder and he knew that he was close. "Kozume! Fuck, god hhng-." </p>
<p>"Shou! I'm right there, god, yes, Shou-!" Kozume moaned out loudly as he clenched around Shouyou and painted them with his come. Shouyou felt Kozume tense up and rock against him as he came. He moaned out and thrust deep, pulsing as he came. "Fuck Kozume." He panted out. He leaned down and nestled his face into Kozume's neck as they let their breathing return to normal. They smelled like sweat, sex, and piss, but it was all something they could deal with in a few hours. </p>
<p>Shouyou pulled out and nestled Kozume until they were pressed up against each other. Shouyou moved his arms till they rested over Kozume's hips. He kissed him softly. "Thanks, I know you were tired." He said softly. Kozume hummed and moved closer to Shouyou as he drifted off. Shouyou smiled and closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>